memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nerroth
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! * Please do not create new categories without first suggesting them, and having them subsequently approved on Memory_Alpha:Category_suggestions. --Alan del Beccio 19:55, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Additionally, please do not submit copyrighted material, as this constitutes as copyright violation. At first glance Star Fleet Universe is copied word for word from at least one website, http://star-fleet-universe.biography.ms/. I have a feeling the rest are as well. --Alan del Beccio 20:03, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***It is asked that you please comply with not creating new categories and violating copyrights of others. --Alan del Beccio 20:07, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) The articles posted are from the Wikipedia articles relating to the Star Fleet Universe (I myself have written the Wikipedia articles relating to the Interstellar Concordium and to Federation Commander, with the permission of Steven V Cole of ADB Inc. (design@starfleetgames.com), the information posted in the other articles are only from sources already available on Wikipedia. I apologise if I dived into adding the same information onto Memory Alpha without making this clear at the start. :Wikipedia has a different license as Memory-alpha -- copying a page from there is plagiarism (unless you are the person who originally submitted it to Wikipedia) -- if you wish to maintain that you originally submitted the material to Wikipedia and you are copying your own work, please leave a note specifying your Wikipedia ID on the talk page so that we don't think you are copying other people's writing. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:28, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) This talk page or the page for each article in question? For the record, the Interstellar Concordium (ISC) and Federation Commander articles were written by myself on Wikipedia, the images which I have uploaded: , , and were uploaded to Wikipedia by myself, with the permission of Amarillo Design Bureau, Inc (they may be contacted at design@starfleetgames.com or at www.starfleetgames.com). While I have edited the contents of a number of the other articles relating to the Star Fleet Universe on Wikipedia, I did not create them, so I apologise for posting them and will remove them from the site (aside from leaving them as marked for deletion, is there any other means by which I should delete them?) My Wikipedia username is the same as my Memory Alpha one. Gary ::I left a note at "Talk:Star Fleet Universe/temp" about how i feel the data needs to be condensed into that article (currently being created at "Star Fleet Universe/temp" -- feel free to add anything you wrote, but if it also submitted to wikipedia, note it on the talk page please. sorry for the confusion -- to answer your questions, the talk page is the place to leave the link to the wikipedia source -- and leave any notes that help archivists add to the data -- and contact myself or another admin if you have more questions! thanks for your contributions! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Thanks for the info, but could it not be possible to leave the original article relating to the Interstellar Concordium - for example - and mark the page title as Interstellar Concordium (SFU)? That way not only is it clear that it is not from the TV/Movie Trekiverse, but it saves the Star Fleet Universe page from becoming overly cluttered, once other SFU-related articles are added over time? Besides, the article already clearly states that the ISC is from the SFU, not from the Paramountiverse. Also, may I clear up one thing: On Wikipedia, the articles posted by myself and others relating to the SFU are there with the permission of ADB inc. If I have permission from ADB to re-post the same articles from Wikipedia onto this site, may I re-post them or would I still need to find out who originally posted the other articles in question? (Although the content of these other posts would have been dependent on the same permission from ADB as my posts, if you follow my meaning) Gary